2011-06-28 - The 'Love Doctor' Is In?
(OOC Note: This log contains conversation about human relationships, kissing, and sex. Nothing lewd or graphic and nothing that would really push the boundaries of PG-13, however - if you think you might be uncomfortable with the topic at hand, you might want to skip it.) The Trailer Park - home to many of the residents of the Raven's Nest. Normally, it would be quite filled with the usual families and evening activities, but this section is generally reserved for those who aren't 'officially' Ravens. Sinya, like a few other contractors, lives a bit away from the others, in a small stretch that extends near one of the outer walls - one of the least safe places as of late. The catgirl is in the process of moving boxes - shifting things from inside her Trailer out into a small shed out back. She in one last set of boxes, then shoves the door shut quickly, the sound of things clanging together as they fall. Wincing, the catgirl clears her throat and padlocks the whole thing, looking innocent. Organization when it came to her work - impecable. Organization when it came to her life... not so much. still, she's at least been attempting to make the place liveable since she aquired a roommate. Out behind the somewhat bronze-colored trailer is the form of a guymelef, the smaller unit not taking up too much room, even in the kneeling position. It seems the catgirl is rarely far from her unit, and has payed for the extra lot in order to keep it on-hand. Arius, kneeling like a paladin in prayer, has his armored head lowered, wings outstretched behind him like some avenging angel. Solis is familiar with the area. R's trailer is around the area, and he often had to come to collect Castilla, or prevent June from making an ass of herself... He's wearing a black suit, and is accompanied by a small floating servoskull, its bone marked with the roman numeral MXCII. Generaly, people give Solis a wide berth. Partially because he's dressed like the grim reaper's formal cousin, and partially because the facial scarring tends to give off the impression of someone better not irritated...after all, he's got a floating skull... Although Solis is not a subtle human being, he is however, quiet... As Sinya works on moving boxes, Solis stands, watching her...quietly...until his prescence is acknowledged. Normally, it would take quite a while for Sinya to notice someone moving so quietly. The catgirl did tend to get a bit pre-occupied with whatever it is she's doing, which lends to making her one of the few Ravens that's all too easy to sneak up on. However, as another crash echos from within the shed, Sinya turns to take a look and ends up spotting the dour looking young man and his... floating skull. Blink blink. The girl's green eyes, which are slightly larger than a human's, settle on Solis, her head tilting slightly even as her nose begins to twitch. It's a very animalistic reaction - taking in someone with all the senses. Even her fuzzy ears swivel in his direction. Of course, since she hasn't actually met Solis in person before, the catgirl is left simply looking at him strangely for a moment. "Can I... help you?" She asks, drawing a few strands of hair back away from her face as she steps forward in his direction. While the cat's tail does twitch behind her, she doesn't seem too bothered by his appearance, just... confused. Solis Vivent looks over at the Guymelef for a moment, even as he's acknowledged. He looks back to her, and nods, "Sinya Leland?" He watches her, taking in her strange appearance... She actually /is/ a catgirl of some sort... "I have been seeking you. I am glad that I have found you at last." He steps closer, "I admit you were not easy to locate..." Indeed - Sinya certainly /is/ a catgirl of sorts. As much as people tend to think she's joking, or doubt it, she is the real deal. Ears, tail, claws - the mechanic even has different skinpatterns that resemble stripes and small tufts of fur at her elbows and shoulders. "Yes?" She answers hesitantly, with an almost questioning tone, and then the voice seems to register, her ears twitching. "Solis?" They weren't just for show - those ears were quite good at picking out voices and small sounds. Good enough to recognise him by voice alone. "Hrm." A small smile forms on her features now that she at least has some idea what the darkly dressed young man is here for. "Probably because you asked the wrong questions. Most folks around here don't know me by name. I'm just... the catgirl who fixes things." She shrugs her thin shoulders slightly, and then gives a motion of her arm, inviting him towards her trailer - her home away from home. There a set of lawn furnature outside, which probably came with the place when she first bought it, as it has seen relatively little use. The catgirl quickly clears some robot parts off of them and then nudges one chair towards Solis as she flops herself unceremoniously in the other. "Is that one of those Servoskulls I've heard about?" She aims a clawed finger at the floating skull, and then looks more curiously at Solis, himself. "So... what did you need to 'interogate' me about?" Her tail twitches slightly, ears tipped back even as her features seem... friendly yet - unsure. Solis Vivent makes his way over closer. He peers at the chair for a long moment, before sitting... "I required additional data and information on interpersonal relationships of a romantic slash sexual fashion between a male and female, specifically as relates to the teenaged adolescent or development stage. I am aware that you are not human, but I believe you are better socialized then I am and thus more capable of providing detail on the subtleties." He looks at the skull, "This servoskull's function is to record your statements. If needs be, it can serve as payment as well." He looks at the components, "You should better contain and catalogue your components, the machine spirits may grow restless." Sinya gives one glance towards the machine parts, and then has to nod her head in agreement. "I know. I just usually end up so busy that keeping things organized ends up low on the priorities. Tina's going to help me organize and sell some things to clear up some space." If the condition of her shed is any hint at how the rest of the trailer is, the catgirl certainly could use a good spring cleaning, or maybe a yard sale. "I used to keep track of things better when I ran my shop on Mars. But I had to sell everything when I moved here to work at the Nest." Her eyes flit to the servoskull, just a few hairs rising on the back of her neck. It isn't so much the skull itself, but the fact of being recorded. "Err. Just so I don't get in trouble for anything I try to explain. Your father hasn't seemed... the most understanding of gentlemen when it comes to people trying to clarify that sort of thing to you. And I really would like to keep my fur and my organs intact." The girl's green eyes look towards him, obviously expecting some sort of re-assurances that she's safe from the wrath of the all-mighty Roger Smith. The comment about not being 'human' does catch her a bit off-guard. It is true - in the most literal of senses, but it still causes her ears to slick back slightly. "I may not be human, Solis, but I grew up around humans. I've been around more humans than I have my own kind. So... in the regard of personal relationships, I'm more human than beastman." With a sigh, she bites at her lower lip, showing one fanged tooth, "So what is it you want to know?" Solis Vivent frowns, "I require clarification. I am already in trouble regarding my father, a little more is no problem...." He nods, "And I can promise you that my Father cannot exceed the bounds of the law, especially against a woman. You are in no fear." "Yes, you grew up among humans. So did I, but the...cultural differences are significant." He nods, "...what to know.." He nods, "Everything." Helpful, isn't he? The catgirl raises one eyebrow, not looking entirely convinced with his re-assurances regarding his father. "You'd be surprised what the law doesn't cover." Still, she lets out a breath, leaning back in the chair slightly, propping her head on one hand. "Guess I'll just have to risk it. But if I get in trouble with your father, I'm holding you responsible." She aims a clawed finger at him, and then draws her hand back, folding it in her lap. "As for growing up around humans, I'd wager that my human interaction is a bit more normal than yours. I don't know much about where you came from, but it's definitely not 'normal'." The catgirl leans to the side a bit, ending up sprawled out in the chair like a cat. Her arms lay over the armrest, and her legs curl underneath her, that fluffy tail coming about to settle around her. "You're going to have to be a bit more specific than 'everything'. How about you start with one thing you want to know and we'll go from there." Solis Vivent nods, "...alright. The problem is that I do not know where to begin, or what is appropriate to begin with..." He hrms, "..kissing. When is it appropriate and in what kind? I know my sister did it frequently. I also know that it is considered strange that Shiori and I did not kiss for a long period of time." "Kissing." Sinya nods her head, latching on to the topic which seems to be so much easier than 'everything'. "Well, I'm not so sure I can answer appropriate. That really depends on your culture." She begins to tick things off on her fingers, "For instance, in some cultures a couple wouldn't kiss at all until after they're married. Others, it's much more common, but something not generally done in public. Most commonly these days, it's more widely accepted as an intimate gesture between couples." Even this was proving to be more difficult to explain than she'd thought. Letting out a breath, the catgirl blows a few strands of hair out of her eyes, "How about I just cover the 'common perception' of things, and we'll stick to that. I can't even start to cover everyone and everywhere in the world." Her ears flick once, perhaps hearing something nearby but disregarding it. "Kissing." She starts again, "Generally, when you're out in public, you'll want to keep it closed-mouth and infrequent. Holding hands or snuggling are more widely accepted in public context, but a kiss or two here and there isn't bad." The catgirl licks at one hand, and then rubs it over her ear, "Some teenagers in relationships don't really stick to that, and tend to 'make out' in public situations. Which is... frequent, long-term kissing, usually with tongue. It's the kind of thing most adults keep more private. And if you don't want your father, and her father to freak, you probably would want to keep the making out to times when you're alone." Solis Vivent nods, "I have managed infrequent. So far she has only kissed me once." He looks at her, "I presume all information conveyed here is of course, confidential. Shiori does not like the idea of me advertising the specifics of our physical relationship." He does blink, "Tongue? ...why would you do that? And please define 'making out,' and during what times would Father find approval of this 'making out.' What is the rubric for the construction of 'out?' Does this assist in achieving a marriage covenant?" Sinya makes a gesture of moving her hands over her lips, and then throwing away the 'key'. "Anything you say, stays with me. I'm not exactly one to go blabbing about anyone's relationships. I don't usually even talk about my own." In fact - other than her best friend among the Trailers, no one actually even /knew/ she was in a relationship. Those who guessed at it figured she had something going on with the SuiKyoshan boy, Ling. "Um... if you haven't, it's harder to explain." She rubs at the side of her head, seeming a little sheepish. "Making out just means... prolongued kissing. Usually there's some minor or major fondling involved too. And it's not really a stepping stone to marriage. It's... kind of a stepping stone to sex." Oh, she's already dreading that topic - knowing full well how warped this boy's views on that are. "But let's start simple before we get into all that." She tries to ward off any more lessons from his holy books on how 'bad' sex is. "Tongue kissing, sometimes 'French Kissing' means you kiss open mouthed, and touch tongues. It's... kind of warm, wet. Usually enjoyable, unless someone has bad breath. Always brush your teeth. Seriously." Solis Vivent blinks, "Fondling? That would be inappropriate contact however, that borders on assault doesn't it?" He does look perplexed, "...yes, I practice routine oral hygeine... I see...tongues. That does sound remarkable unhygenic though, I can't see Shiori ever wanting to do that. I still fail to see the benefit to it however...how could that possibly be enjoyable." He leans back, sparing a confused glance at the servoskull, which 'looks' at him, before chirping... "Is this a necessary function in retention of a girlfriend?" Sinya holds up one finger, seeming to hold off on the topic of fondling. Sure, she's jumping around a lot, but the catgirl isn't exactly used to having to explain these kind of things to anyone. She only /just/ started dating someone, and that was hard enough! Especially with the secrecy involved. The catgirl's tail twitches slightly, "I could try to explain the biological or evolutionary reasons for kissing, but I really don't think that's what you need." She rests her head onto her paws, thoughtfully. "Kissing is intimate. It's subtle. Soft. You can feel and react to the other person, give, and take, and move with each other and if you're doing it right, you should /feel/ something when you kiss someone. It's an expression of how you feel." She hesitates, and then purses her lips, "As for the tongues... it's about feeling and reacting, about sharing some internal part of yourself. I guess." She shrugs, "It's not so easy to explain. A lot of times, when it comes to being intimate, you kind of go with what feels right. And I've kissed that way. It's nice. A little wet sometimes, but nice. It's not required, though. So don't worry yourself over it." She paws at her nose, as if the memory brought out that reaction. "As for fondling... it's only inappropriate when the other person doesn't want you to, or tells you not to. Physical contact in general is pretty enjoyable all around, for both males and females." Blink. The catgirl pauses, and then folds her ears back, "I'm not sure any of what I'm telling you would realy be something your father would approve of, Solis. Just ... keep in mind. Parents are protective of their children. And tend to be a bit overprotective when it comes to a kid's first relationships. Because kids are stupid and make mistakes." Solis Vivent frowns, "I have trouble 'feeling' my way through situations..." He hrms, "When is this an appropriate subject to broach or discuss?" He does sigh, "...feelings...thats useful if yours are operating properly..." He does peer at her, "This is my second relationship....Well, after a fashion... The first one was...somewhat one sided." "First 'real' relationship, then." Sinya corrects, and then taps her claw on the lastic of the lawn furnature. "But seriously, as much as I can help you clarify some things, you should talk to your father, too. I can tell you how the rest of the world sees things, but that doesn't mean he'll be okay with it." A small smirk plays on her lips, though. "But the truth of it is... most kids when they make out, or fondle each other, aren't doing it with their parent's permission. It's part of growing up. Learning to explore other kinds of relationships." "I wish I could help you with the feeling part of it, but... I'm not a NewType, so I'm not exactly wired into the world of feeling." There is a twitch of one ear - just a subtle sign of her thought process. Because when she is on the SuiKyosha, she actually /did/ have more of an idea of people's feelings. It's the up and downsides of being partially bonded to a telepathic battleship. "But relationships, human ones... they're built on feeling. When you do something, it should be an expression of how you feel. You... hug her because you want to be near her, to comfort her, to make her feel warm and safe. You kiss her because you want to show that you love her, that she means something special to you, because you want to romance her. You hold hands just to let her know you're there. Lots of little things, little feelings behind everything you do." Her tail twitches again, and the catgirl sighs, "At least, that's how I see it anyways. I'm a girl, I have more of the romantic's heart in me." Solis Vivent frowns, "I cannot violate orders, nor expect her to violate her parent's. A parent and child's relationship is a vitally important thing..." He looks at his hands, "I do not wish to sully her, or 'move too quickly.' Even if others think I have been moving almost glacially..." He looks at his hands, "I enjoy her presence. The sound of her voice. The soft rythmn of her breathing... Everything about her. I want to demonstrate my love and affection for her, but I am also a somewhat violent, twisted and dark creature, likely prone to defiling all that falls beneath myclutch. I do not wish to harm her, nor to come across as a cad." The girl watches that frown, nodding somewhat, "My mother died when I was still a child, and My father died a few years ago, not long before I ever came through to this world from La Gias. I know how important parents are." She looks down at the braclets that cover her wrists. The golden metal still had the marks of Zaibach on them - something a Crusader might just recognise. These were the markings of a slave - someone owned as property, not as a 'human being'. "If you don't want to upset your father, or her parents, your best bet is to take things slow. It's hard... but that's pretty much the only thing you can do." Her eyes look across to him again, head tilting slightly. "You don't seem violent or dark to me. Twisted... sometimes." Honesty, if nothing else, is one of Sinya's strong points, "But that's because I come from a different world than you do. Still, I've seen the worst this world has to offer when it comes to human beings. You can talk about violence, or defiling someone, but I've been there, Solis. It's something I've experienced first hand. And let me tell you... you aren't the type." Her tail curls about her ankles once more, looking away almost as if she were ashamed to admit such things. "You do care, otherwise you wouldn't be trying to make yourself better for her. And that, alone, shows that you could never be what you fear. So rest your mind about it, okay?" Solis Vivent looks at his hands again, "...I've heard similar words, but the thoughts in my head remain dark. I must do my level best to crush and destroy them to be safe...and..." He looks up, "It is not moving at a slow pace which concerns me. I am good at that. I am simply concerned that I will...not move fast enough, and lose her due to inaction also..." He motions to the bracelets, "Containment and servile bracelets, yes. Zaibach construction, LaGian. I could perhaps assist in their analysis and removal?" "You could always try asking her what she wants?" Sinya suggests, lifting her head slightly. "It may sound a little silly, but... you'd be surprised how many girls would be all too willing to take the 'lead' if a guy would just admit he's new to the whole relationship thing. Maybe she can help you explore things that she wants to do with you. That way you can follow her lead, and you wouldn't have to worry about losing her attention." Whatever else Sinya might have said gets cut off as her eyes flash down to the braclets still locked onto her wrists. There is a faint, warning growl in her voice, although it doesn't seem aggressive, simply surprised. "No... it's alright." She takes a breath to calm herself, and then shakes her head. "They're liquid metal core. I'd need one of Zaibach machines they use to manipulate the metal to remove them. At least if I want to keep my hands intact afterwards." Hesitant, the catgirl rubs at her wrists, "I'd... appreciate it if you'd not mention them. Not to anyone. I understand that you aren't with the Crusaders anymore but... there's still plenty who wouldn't have qualms about turning in an escaped slave in order to gain standing. I'd... kind of like to keep my freedom." Solis Vivent nods, "Well, she is very proper and follows traditions..." He looks around, "I do wonder at times if she simply isn't interested. My body is augmented and battle damaged so...its..." "A machine is a machine, we need only to machine such a device..." He frowns, "And I do not believe in slavery, chattle or otherwise... Even working with the menials leaves me mildly distressed." He looks at the braclets, "I could remove your hands and then replace them with augmetics?" "I don't think she'd be with you if she wasn't at least somewhat interested. Some women even are attracted to body augmentations." The catgirl does manage to come back to slightly better spirits, a smirk playing on her lips. "If you remember Miss Yu, from the SuiKyosha? She's one of them. If it isn't partially robotic, she isn't interested." Sure, it may be a 'bit' of an exaggeration, but the two women did tend to tease each other quite frequently, and most people were well aware of her 'tastes'. "The only point you might have issue with is if she wants to have a family someday. I know some augmented men don't have..." She pauses, and then tries to think of a better way of saying it. "Err. Well, let's just say they aren't equipped with the normal biological anatomy." That's probably going to come back around and bite her in the rear for saying that. Luckily, her good humor lingers and she manages to lift an eyebrow, looking at Solis, "Remember what I said about wanting to hold on to my fleshy parts? This is one of those situations." She lets her hand fall away from her wrist, "As for engineering one, I wouldn't know where to start. That's why I've been hoping Captain Xiang might be able to find one to bring back and reverse-engineer." Solis Vivent blinks, "My augmentations do not limit my reproductive capacity..." He nods, "In fact that portion of my anatomy is still within full optimal operation procedures, even with minor radioactive exposure." He nods, "You could find a suitable engineer. I am uncertain as to the specifics of the Zaibach mechanicum..." He does lean back slightly, "Shiori, I admit...confuses me. Hrm, now onto another issue." He nods, "Sex. Why do people find the safe methods from the codex to be so distasteful?" "Like I said, if I had one, I could make it work. Just a matter of getting a hold of one." The catgirl thumbs at herself, "Engineer. Mechanic. Tech. If it's a machine, I can usually fix it or build it. with the exception of Gunmen, but I'm working on that. Those things are... vexatingly illogical." Sinya may not exactly be the most 'logical' person in the world, but she likes to use science and technology to answer things, and Gunmen just were beyond the realm of either. The catgirl can't help but just stare at Solis for a moment, blinking twice. "That's... nice to know." What else is one supposed to say when someone informs them that their 'bits' are in working order. Not that that she has interest in his 'bits' anyways. She coughs, and then shakes her head, seemign vaguely amused. "See, the problem is that the codex's ideas about sex, and the rest of the world's ideas about sex... are on opposite ends of the spectrum." She sits up, stretching her arms above her head. "Let's start simple. Sex, biologically, is about procreation, right? That's pretty much something everyone can agree on, I hope." By all the gods, please let him not start quoting more passages from cult books to prove her wrong. "So, because procreation is how species... human, animal, whatever... lives, grows, passes on genetic traits, and evolves, it's a good thing. Biologically, having sex, a lot, helps insure the chances of passing on traits. This is all science. Sperm, egg, fetus, ... I assume you know all this or do I need to go back to basics?" Solis Vivent nods, "I am aware of the specifics in that regard. The male genetic material procedes into the female and engages the ovum, it places the necessary strings of genetic codeline in the biological firmware and the woman's womb reconfigures to allow for manufacture of the body of the nascent. After nine months, the nascent is removed by surgery, and placed into the nursery enclosure." He nods, "I am familiar with sexual reproduction. It is this obsession with sexual assault I do not understand." "Not always by surgery. There are natural births as well, but I think you've got the general jist of it." Sure, his terms aren't exactly normal, but it's easier just to gloss over that part for now. "The fact that the codex refers to sex as assault... that's where I have to disagree. Humans, even animals... we need sex to survive as a species, so we've evolved to make it as enjoyable an experience as possible. If it wasn't enjoyable, no one, human or animal, would do it, and we'd just go extinct." As she leans back again in the chair, Sinya seems to think about how to explain better. "If I were to say 'sexual assault', I would mean rape. Having sexual intercourse with someone against their will. Rape has nothing to do with love, or even reproduction. It's usually about raw lust, and trying to use your strength to overpower someone else. Rape, is wrong. Period." The catgirl has one of those looks as if she will /not/ accept an argument on this account. "Sex, being an intimate, loving act between two partners is not assault. Both the male and female experience pleasure, ecstasy even." A small bit of color rises on her cheeks. Talking about such things doesn't /exactly/ come easily. "I have a mate who I care deeply about. We've had sex, not for procreation, but for the enjoyment of it. The codex is wrong about it. It's as simple as that. Sex is fun. Enjoyable, and one of the most amazing feelings in the world." Solis Vivent nods, "I concur. Forcible intercourse is represented of a harsh demonstration of instinct. The violent and criminal animal that lingers in the male heart and must be soothed by the intercession of the lord of all machines..." He frowns, "The codex indicates that the female begins to experience a mental degradation, a coping mechanism for the violent act and its brutality in order to survive. I cannot in good conscience undertake an action of that sort, or even consider it. Frankly, I find the obsession of others to demonstrate something on par with horrific barbarism..." He nods, "The reproductive augur and similar devices seem....less dangerous and less insidious." Sinya sighs as she sits back in the chair, shaking her head. "Last I checked, my mental capacities are still fully functional. You can double check that with Archangel if you like, he's done a full scan on everyone in the facility recently." This is the part she didn't really feel like arguing about, but... ahh well. With her ears drawn down, the catgirl just takes a deep breath. "Like I said, the codex is wrong. Sex isn't brutal, or violent. It's sweet, loving, intimate, gentle at times, passionate at others. And the reason that you find people 'obsessed' with it is because it /feels good/." Leaning her head on her hand, the catgirl just lets out a breath, "You don't have to take my word for it, Solis, but I haven't lied to you yet, and there's no reason to lie to you about this." Pushing herself up from her chair, Sinya gets to her feet, done with sitting still, it seems. "I'm sorry to have to cut our conversation short. Like you, I have someone important in my life. And, judging by the time, I've probably been keeping him waiting longer than I should." Solis Vivent nods, "My apologies if I have wasted your time or irritated you." He stands sighing, "I hope this information on debriefing will prove useful...but the entire issue still seems beyond my comprehension..." He nods, "I appreciate your time, Miss Leland. I will forward some manner of recompense for your information at a later date... Good evening." Category:Logs